


How You Love Me

by betsytheripper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Yuuri's taking control and Victor's along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheripper/pseuds/betsytheripper
Summary: It turns out that coaching and training at the same time is exhausting. After a long day, though, Yuuri knows how to make Victor feel better.





	

It's another long, painful day at practice. Between being harangued by Yakov, running his own routines, and trying to give Yuuri the most attention he can, Victor is exhausted by the time they stumble haphazardly into their apartment. Victor is on a mission to get comfortable, already taking off his coat and toeing off his snow boots when he catches Yuuri looking at him.

"What?" He stares back, stopping with his coat around his elbows. Yuuri furrows his brow, still fully dressed for the weather, and it comes to him.

"Ah," Victor huffs, exasperated. He squeezes his eyes closed and rubs the heel of his hand against his forehead, silver fringe pushed up in his fingers. "Makkachin needs a walk." He starts shoving his foot back into the boot when Yuuri touches his arm.

"I can take Makka, if you want to start dinner." Yuuri's voice is soft, brown eyes understanding. Makkachin is already at his side, silently wagging away. Victor lets out a breath, nods, and kisses Yuuri on the cheek.

"Thanks," Victor mumbles into Yuuri's skin. Yuuri just nods and grabs the lead, taking the poodle out the door with him as Victor finishes shucking his outerwear.

It's a rather perfunctory walk through the ice and snow and they're back fairly quickly, Yuuri's glasses fogged up from the comparative warmth of the apartment. Victor has just decided that staring at the contents of the fridge won't actually make any fully ready meals appear, and ordering in isn't an option when they're both in the middle of hard training. “ _This is why Yuuri usually cooks_ ,” he reminds himself. He turns instead to comfort food on this cold winter night.

"Sorry I haven't started yet, is soup fine?" Victor asks as Yuuri finishes hanging up his coat and the lead, Makkachin going to lay by the couch. Yuuri comes over from the door,dressed down to his shirt and jeans, and pecks him on the cheek before taking off and cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you want help?" Yuuri puts his glasses back on, smiling up at Victor. He pushes up his sleeves, opening the cupboard by the stove.

"No, you worked hard today," Victor starts, but Yuuri is already taking out the stockpot.

"And you're exhausted." He sets the pot on the range and puts his hands on Victor's arms. "Let me help." Victor takes the chance to wrap Yuuri up in his arms, kissing his forehead.

"You're so wonderful, Yuuri," he sighs into Yuuri's hair. “What would I do without you?” Yuuri huffs a small laugh, pushing back to see Victor's face.

"Order in, probably,” he says, his deadpan melting into a grin at Victor’s pout.

“Yuuri, you're so mean to me,” Victor says, but the smile tweaking at the corner of Victor's lips gives him away. “I'm trying to tell you how amazing you are and you cut me where I'm weak!” Victor pulls Yuuri back into a tight hug, Yuuri laughing into his shoulder.

“You can tell me more later," he says, freeing himself from Victor's grasp, a sly smile on his lips. "Now, what are we making?"

Despite Victor's protesting, Yuuri manages to do most of the work and it's not too long until the borscht is in its final simmer. They settle down on the couch to decompress, Makkachin at their feet, with something mindless on the TV that Victor's not paying attention to. His feet hurt, his body aches, and he can feel the tiredness in his bones. Yakov had pushed him especially hard today, and he can't think of why he deserved this punishment. It's not until he feels fingertips brushing his bangs to the side that he realizes he's closed his eyes. He cracks an eye open at Yuuri, who's looking at him with that sly smile again.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," he chuckles, tucking the hair behind Victor's ear.

"Who said I was asleep? I was just resting my eyes." He lets his eyes slide shut again, leaning his head into Yuuri's hand.

“Yeah, you usually snore while 'resting your eyes’,” Yuuri laughs, scooting closer to Victor. Victor snakes his arms around Yuuri's waist, pulling them flush together.

“I will have you know that I do not snore,” he says into Yuuri's jawline. “I am immaculate perfection on and off the ice.” He adds a couple kisses for punctuation. “You, on the other hand…”

Yuuri lets out a short laugh, turning to capture Victor's lips in a kiss. It's chaste and sweet, Victor pulling Yuuri in tighter. Yuuri pulls back just far enough that their breaths still mingle, and Victor opens his eyes to look into Yuuri's.

“You're supposed to be telling me what a wonderful fiancé I am.” The sly smirk returns, Victor seeing a glimmer of Yuuri’s eros persona shining behind his glasses.

“Is that so?” Victor raises his eyebrows, one hand sneaking up to rest a finger on his lips. “And how are you so sure that I wasn't going to extol your virtues?” He hums the last bit of the question, a playful smile making its way across his mouth.

“Are you saying you were going to talk about someone other than yourself?” It's Yuuri's turn to raise his eyebrows, smirk playing on his face in a way that makes Victor's eyes go wide.

“Yuuri!” Victor clutches his chest, pushing Yuuri out at arm's length with his other hand. “You wound me!” Yuuri laughs and leans back in to card his fingers through Victor's hair, pushing his bangs back again. Victor can see his playful streak shining bright tonight, and it lifts a little of the exhaustion from his bones. Yuuri collects himself, standing up and reaching his hands towards Victor.

“Come on, dinner's just about ready,” he says, his mirthful smile still there, but with a softer edge that shows in the crinkle of his eyes. Victor takes his hands and as Yuuri hauls him off the couch, all Victor can think is “ _my god, I love this man_.”

Dinner is simple and quiet, as they're both famished from hard workouts that day. They clean up the leftovers and dishes together, Victor playfully bumping his hip into Yuuri while drying the plates until Yuuri almost loses his balance. In retaliation, Yuuri flicks dishwater at Victor's face, bursting into raucous laughter at Victor's magnificent pout. His laughter settles as Victor's pout melts into a smile, and when the water is off and Victor has put the last utensil away, he grabs Yuuri by the hips, pulling him close. Yuuri had pushed his bangs back with a wet hand before drying off, and Victor can't help but sweep him into a kiss.

It's slow and gentle, tentative tongues meeting in the middle. Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor's waist as one of Victor's hands comes up to riffle through Yuuri's hair. Victor turns them, leaning Yuuri against the edge of the counter, when Yuuri breaks the kiss.

“You're supposed to tell me how great I am, aren't you?” Yuuri is a bit breathless, but that fire is alight in his eyes, and suddenly Victor can't think of anything but Yuuri's touch on his waist and the fading feeling of lips on his. Victor bends to press wet kisses to Yuuri's jaw and neck, breathing in his scent.

“Yuuri,” he draws out, the roll of his tongue smooth over the name like it’s meant to be there, “what would you have me say?” He pulls Yuuri's earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly on the flesh. Yuuri lets out a shaky breath of his own, rubbing his thumbs along the band of Victor's jeans. 

“Tell me,” he starts, pausing with a hard swallow. Yuuri reaches up, takes off his glasses and sets them on the counter, pushing his raven hair back one more time. Victor pulls back, hand still at the back of Yuuri's hair, meeting Yuuri's sparkling eyes. “Tell me how you love me.”

Yuuri's demand is loud and clear and if Victor thought he felt desire for Yuuri before, now he feels need, desperation, as if he's choking and Yuuri is air. Victor kisses Yuuri hard, mixing their tongues and breaths, pushing their bodies together. He pulls back, peppering Yuuri's face and neck with kisses and nibbles.

“I love the way your body creates music on the ice,” Victor begins between kisses. “I love your perfect step sequences. I love how you surprise me, over and over again...”

Victor has made it to Yuuri's collarbone and is pulling at the neckline of the shirt to get past the offending material. He runs his hand down Yuuri's side, pulling up on the hem of the fabric a little. Yuuri nods, and Victor tugs the shirt off him in a fluid motion, tossing it on the floor before returning his hands to Yuuri's waist.

“I love your stamina,” he pauses to suck a mark into the hollow below Yuuri's collarbone and Yuuri gasps, his head falling back to give Victor access. “I _love_ your stamina,” Victor says again, hands grabbing Yuuri's ass, lifting him up to push him onto the counter. Yuuri wraps his legs around Victor's hips, gripping Victor's shirt for stability.

Victor brings his mouth back to Yuuri's, all teeth and tongue with need. Yuuri reciprocates with just as much heat as Victor, pouring himself into his lover. Yuuri runs his hand up under Victor's shirt, his touch like fire on Victor's skin, and Victor feels like he's being branded, marked indelibly. The palm on his stomach feels as if Yuuri is tattooing a claim into him, “ _This is mine_ ”.

Victor needs more of that contact, that heat, and makes quick work of his own shirt, immediately reconnecting their kiss and pulling Yuuri’s chest to his. Yuuri lets his hands roam Victor’s back, fingertips digging in hot spots at the curl of his hands. Victor is holding the back of Yuuri’s head in one hand, the other rubbing patterns on Yuuri’s lower back, and he can feel through their jeans Yuuri’s length hard against his. He pulls Yuuri’s hips forward, grinding himself into Yuuri, pulling a gasp from both of them.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes, grinding himself up into Yuuri again.

“Vic-” Yuuri’s breath catches, settling in a low moan, “Victor…” Victor hums his approval.

“I love the way you moan my name…” Victor says, kissing Yuuri again. He leans over, Yuuri resting with one elbow on the counter. Victor kisses down Yuuri's chest, teasing one nipple with his hand and sucking on the other one, Yuuri's intake of breath sharp and followed by a moaning sigh. Victor returns to Yuuri's mouth, hands continuing on his chest, when Yuuri snakes his hand down to cup Victor's hard-on through his jeans. Victor gasps, a soft whimper escaping him as Yuuri presses into the length with the heel of his hand. Yuuri pulls his hand back, eliciting a whine from Victor, before leaning up to bring his other hand to Victor's groin, deftly undoing the fly before reaching his hand past Victor's briefs to wrap his hand around Victor's dick. Victor drops his head to Yuuri's shoulder as Yuuri assaults his neck with open kisses, sucking hard marks into the flesh, while pumping his cock, leaving Victor gasping.

“Yuuri,” Victor rumbles, voice thick with need. “I love how you take care of me,” he moans into Yuuri's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Yuuri makes a low sound, leaning up to grab Victor's hair without letting go of his cock.

“I love it when you let me fuck you,” Yuuri growls into Victor's ear, the hand in his hair holding tight. Victor thinks he could come right there, Yuuri taking the lead so commandingly. He pulls back enough to see Yuuri's eyes, glazed and lids heavy with lust, and Victor can't help but think, “ _this is eros Yuuri, this is_ my _Yuuri_.”

Victor grabs Yuuri's ass hard, pulling him off the counter, Yuuri winding both hands around Victor's neck, locking his legs around Victor's waist. Victor wastes no time getting to the bedroom and slamming Yuuri down on the bed, the rebound bounce stilled by Victor's lips and hands attacking Yuuri everywhere they can reach.

Victor moves them further onto the bed, straddling Yuuri as their mouths tangle. Yuuri's hands roam Victor's body, eventually settling on massaging Victor's ass. Victor hums into the kiss, his fingers tracing small circles on Yuuri's chest. Victor breaks away to lean his forehead against Yuuri's.

“I love how you touch me" he says, moving to press kisses to Yuuri's jaw as Yuuri sighs into the touch. Kissing his way down Yuuri's chest, Victor opens up the fly of Yuuri's jeans, sneaking a hand past his underwear.

"Ah no, you don't-" Yuuri mumbles, Victor's hand already pulling him out and stroking him.

"But Yuuri, I _love it_ when you come with me," Victor purrs, taking time to lick at the slight trail of hair leading to Yuuri's hard cock. He settles down between Yuuri's thighs, hand still slowly pumping, and looks up at Yuuri, eyebrows raised. Yuuri's mouth is hanging open slightly and he nods, eyes tracing the hand on his cock. Victor takes his permission to pull Yuuri’s pants and boxers down to his knees, returning to the exquisite member before him, licking at the head of Yuuri's dick. Yuuri bites his lip, making a small noise, and Victor take the opportunity to wrap his lips around him, rolling the hot flesh on his tongue, tasting the precome leaking from the slit. He bobs down, feeling fingers wrap into his hair, sparing a glance up and seeing Yuuri with his head thrown back against the pillows, neck stretched out delightfully. He takes as much as he can of Yuuri into his mouth, feeling the head push against his throat and hearing the moan rumble through Yuuri's body. Yuuri squirms under Victor's mouth, breath coming harder with every pop of his lips and lap of his tongue. Victor swallows Yuuri all the way down, eliciting a rough noise from Yuuri.

“Victor…” Yuuri groans, tugging his hair. Victor takes the cue to release Yuuri's cock from his mouth, giving the head one last kiss before leaning back to finish removing the remainder of Yuuri's clothes from his body. Victor looks up at his naked fiancé, Yuuri's face flushed and eyes softly focused and he's so _beautiful_ like this. Victor could admire Yuuri disheveled and aroused until they turned to dust, but Yuuri's voice, thick with lust, breaks through his reverie.

“Victor…” he whines, reaching a hand up towards him. Victor quickly leans down, crashing their lips together in a messy kiss, wiggling out of his own pants, their naked bodies rubbing together. Their cocks meet, Yuuri gasping below him, and in the hiss of exhilaration, Victor reaches into the drawer beside the bed. Finding his prize, he pulls back just enough to push the lube into Yuuri's hand.

“I want you to open me up,” he says against Yuuri's lips, moving to straddle Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri quickly coats his fingers before reaching to circle Victor's hole, steadily pushing a finger in. Victor rumbles his approval, breathing heavily against Yuuri's neck and Yuuri pumps the finger in and out of him. Soon it's not enough and a raspy “more" escapes Victor's lips where they're busy kissing every piece of Yuuri's neck they can reach. Yuuri adds a second finger, twisting his hand into a better position.

“Yuuri,” Victor pants against his skin, “I love you inside me.” Yuuri makes a choked sound, thrusting his practiced fingers into Victor more vigorously. Ever impatient, Victor moves back up to kiss Yuuri, wet and frantic. He reaches back and grabs Yuuri’s cock, pumping it in time with the fingers sliding in and out of him. Victor sits up and watches Yuuri’s eyes as they trail down to gaze hungrily at Victor's flushed cock, bobbing in front of him. Victor uses his other hand to pull Yuuri's fingers from him, a small furrow appearing on Yuuri's brow, before guiding three of Yuuri's fingers to slide back into his hole. Yuuri's eyes widen as Victor drops his chin to his chest with a moan, body already hungry for more.

Yuuri matches his moan as Victor's grip tightens on his cock, hips tilting to meet Victor's hand. Victor grabs the lube off the bed and, still gasping from Yuuri's fingers, quickly squeezes a generous amount onto his hand, returning it to Yuuri's straining member. Yuuri inhales sharply at the cool touch, but Victor coats him in a few efficient strokes before pausing Yuuri's pumping fingers. Yuuri pulls out, both hands going to rest on Victor's hips as Victor positions himself over the cock in his hand.

Victor slides all the way onto Yuuri in a single easy movement, letting his head fall back.

“Боже…”

Yuuri's cock filling him up, hot and hard inside him, is a religious experience for Victor. He wants to stay like this forever, permanently entwined with Yuuri, but soon Yuuri's hands are grasping at his hips and his own body needs more. He starts a slow, shallow pace, rocking on Yuuri, leaning down to kiss his flushed face anywhere he can reach. Yuuri captures Victor's lips as he quickly snaps his hips up, impatiently swallowing Victor's broken moan with his tongue.

Victor picks up his pace, lifting himself higher up and down onto Yuuri as Yuuri’s hips raise to meet his. He leans back, opening himself for Yuuri's deepening thrusts, throwing a hand back on Yuuri's leg to hold himself up. They're still meeting in the middle as Victor lifts himself off Yuuri's cock, but Yuuri's taken the lead, the hands on Victor's hips pulling him down until Yuuri is bottomed out, fully buried in Victor, again and again and again. Victor can't help the moan that escapes him, Yuuri's small noises with every thrust going to his head.

“Yuuri,” Victor whines. “I love the way you feel,” he says through gasps, Yuuri fucking up into his body so hard he's bouncing off Yuuri's hips. Yuuri pulls Victor all the way down onto him and lets go of Victor's hips. Victor has just a moment to look up to question before Yuuri is leaning up and grabbing Victor's shoulders, pulling them flush together and rolling them over.

Sprawled on his back with the sudden change, Victor reaches for Yuuri. Yuuri nuzzles Victor's neck, grabbing his thighs and folding Victor's legs up to his chest. Sliding his hands down to Victor's supple ass, Yuuri grips Victor's hips, Victor's hands struggling to find purchase on Yuuri's back.

“You love how I feel inside you?” Yuuri purrs into Victor's ear, slamming down into Victor's wet hole and Victor's broken moan reverberates between them.

“Да, Yuuri,” he breathes, the slide of Yuuri’s cock in him overloading his senses. He pulls his hands across Yuuri’s shoulders, clinging to him as Yuuri’s fingertips bite into Victor’s hips and his thrusts rock Victor’s body towards the headboard. Yuuri braces himself with one arm above Victor's head, Victor moving one of his legs to wrap around Yuuri’s waist, pulling Yuuri in with his heel.

“I want to hear you say it.” Yuuri bites Victor’s shoulder, sucking on the flesh. Victor hisses, head falling completely back against the bed, cheek falling against Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri leans up, Victor’s leg hooked on his shoulder as he relentlessly pounds into Victor.

“I love the way you fuck me, Yuuri” Victor snarls, and Yuuri snaps his hips short, hitting that spot in Victor that makes him cry out. Yuuri hits it again and again and Victor is practically screaming with every thrust Yuuri makes, hands tangled in his own hair as he curls his body up, reflecting the need growing deep inside him. 

He feels like a tightly wound spring, the slap of Yuuri's hips against his ass twisting him further into himself, until Yuuri grabs his cock. His hand slides up and down Victor’s shaft in time with his thrusts, and Victor throws his head back and he feels like he's exploding.

"I'm..." he gasps, and he's seeing stars and every one of them is " _Yuuri_ " and his name slips from Victor's mouth in bursts as Yuuri rocks into him, Victor's dick pulsing his release between them.

Yuuri's breath hitches, a guttural groan that escapes his lips, " _Victor_ ," and now he's holding Victor's hip so tight Victor squeezes his eyes shut, Yuuri's other hand milks his cock for every last drop and Victor whines as Yuuri sinks his teeth into the calf on his shoulder. His thrusts are erratic and harsh and when his mouth moves off Victor's leg Victor open his eyes to see the way Yuuri's lip quivers slightly into a snarl, quickly being pulled in by his teeth and bitten hard. His mouth drops open in a gasp, head thrown back, finishing the breath with a sound near a whimper. Victor sags, unwinding and boneless with release as Yuuri slams into him one last time and Victor feels Yuuri come inside him, hot and wet, before he stills.

Yuuri rests his head against Victor's leg, kissing the bite mark through their ragged breathing while his hand soothes up and down Victor's thigh.

"'m sorry" he mumbles into the skin, placing another soft kiss on the reddened flesh.

"Yuuri," Victor manages a gasping chuckle "you'll pay for that one later." His smirk is half-hearted, but Yuuri's eyes widen just a fraction. This time Victor laughs for real, which is cut off short by the movement dislodging Yuuri's softening dick still buried in Victor and the sharp gasp it pulls from him. Yuuri gasps too, carefully slipping out and settling Victor's legs back down on the bed. He leans up from where he's kneeling, kissing Victor's cheek.

"I'll be right back" he murmurs and Victor nods and watches Yuuri as he slides off the bed to the bathroom. A languid stretch from Victor and moment of running water later and Yuuri's back with a wet cloth, gently reaching out to start cleaning the mess on Victor's stomach.

"You know that I hate to see you go," Victor says, grabbing Yuuri's free hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

"Really?" Yuuri turns, a small, coy smile on his lips. Victor nods, watching his beautiful eyes.

"But I _love_ to watch you leave," he purrs into Yuuri's wrist, raising his eyebrows and reaching around to give Yuuri's pert ass a squeeze. Yuuri straightens immediately, blush spreading across his already flushed cheeks.

"Victor!" he swats at the hands, throwing the cloth at Victor's chest as Victor chuckles. Yuuri shuts himself into the bathroom, and Victor finishes wiping himself down and gets up to put the rag in the hamper while the water runs. He wanders out to the kitchen, collecting their shirts, the day's practice clothes from their bags, and Yuuri’s glasses, and checks on Makka’s food and water. Turning out the lights as he heads back to the bedroom, he puts Yuuri’s glasses on the bedside table, throwing their dirty clothes into the hamper. After fishing their phones out of their jeans, he folds them up, placing them on the dresser, before smoothing out the rumpled covers on the bed.

Victor has just sat down and plugged his phone in, scrolling through instagram, when Yuuri finally emerges, damp from his shower and clad only in low-hanging pajama bottoms. Victor sets his phone down, smiles at Yuuri, and gets up to offer Yuuri his phone as they pass each other. Yuuri grabs his wrist instead, pulling Victor close.

“That last one was awful,” he says, kissing Victor sweetly. Victor laughs into the kiss, pushing Yuuri’s hair back with his free hand.

"Aw, I’m sorry котенок," he says, kissing Yuuri again, tangling their free hands together. “But you asked…” Yuuri blushes, grabs his phone and pushes Victor towards the bathroom. Victor just laughs again and starts getting ready for bed.

When he returns to the bed, Yuuri’s facing away from him, under the blankets, scrolling through his phone. Victor gets between the covers, turning off the light, and snuggles up against Yuuri, throwing an arm around him.

“You know,” he starts, kissing Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri shuts off his phone, “I love when you tell me what to do.” Victor feels more than hears the exasperated huff, Yuuri turning his face into the pillow, and smiles into Yuuri's neck. He kisses Yuuri’s hairline, the back of his ear, and down to his shoulder, before settling his nose against Yuuri’s hair and relaxing into the bed.

“I love you,” he says, eyes already closing. Yuuri turns around in his arms, facing Victor.

“Falling asleep on me already?” Yuuri smiles, pushing Victor's bangs out of his face.

“I was tired before, look at all the work you made me do,” Victor finishes with a dramatic sigh, eyes still closed, but mouth quirked into a smile. Yuuri kisses him softly.

“I love you, too, Victor.” He settles down into Victor's hold, getting comfortable. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Yuuri,” Victor replies, before they're both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Боже - bozhe - roughly, “oh god”  
> Да - da - yes  
> котенок - kotenok - kitten
> 
> Victor staring into the fridge for some extended period of time wishing food into existence may or may not be an author insert moment. I also want to thank a native speaker of Russian chat friend who helped me figure out exactly which curse would be appropriate for Victor. This was an adventure for me to write! Several late nights ignoring my thesis happened for this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
